Question: A brown pair of socks costs $$10$, and a popular gold shirt costs $5$ times as much. How much does the gold shirt cost?
Solution: The cost of the gold shirt is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $10$ $5 \times $10 = $50$ The gold shirt costs $$50$.